melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Orange Juice
}}"Orange Juice" is the ninth track by Melanie Martinez that is featured on her sophomore album, K-12. The music video, originally available as part of the film, was separately released on February 3rd, 2020. Background On September 2nd, 2019, a snippet of the track was released exclusively in the Netherlands, Russia, and Turkey as an assignment, before being officially released worldwide. Theme The song is about Cry Baby's friend Fleur and her struggles with bulimia. Fleur was a member of Kelly's posse, and thus was expected to maintain a specific figure to continue being her friend, which was the main cause of her eating disorder. She is shown to have a hatred for her body, but Cry Baby believes that she is beautiful and wants her to see herself with her eyes. The lyric, "You turn oranges to orange juice" refers to how people with bulimia often throw up their meal after eating. Lyrics Video Melanie Martinez - Orange Juice Official Music Video Melanie Martinez - Orange Juice Official Audio Music Video This is the ninth music video that appears in Melanie's film, K-12. It begins with a shot of Cry Baby sitting in a bathroom stall, listening intently as a person in the stall next to her is throwing up, before the camera cuts to the other stall and reveals that it is Fleur. Kelly, who is standing behind Fleur, tauntingly encourages her to continue making herself throw up, before leaving. Cry Baby continues to listen as Fleur causes a mirror to break with her mind, then sinks down to the floor and cries, taking off the blonde wig that she is forced to wear as part of Kelly's posse. The scene cuts to Kelly's posse in the cafeteria at lunch, with each of them having only orange slices on their trays. Fleur hesitantly takes a bite of one, and she is then shown with her natural hair again, throwing up in the bathroom. The video shows Cry Baby in a field with orange and black hair, kneeling on the ground as an orange falls into her hand, before she presses it to her nose. Kelly shows Fleur a teen magazine before the video once again shows Cry Baby in the field, this time dancing with the orange and a group of racially diverse women. Next, Fleur is shown in the counsellor's office, with her mother and sister at her side, while the scene cuts to shots of Fleur outlining the waist of a drawing in a magazine, laying on her back eating orange slices, and weighing herself on a scale, before returning to the counsellor's office. Frustrated, Fleur screams, causing papers to fly everywhere. The video returns to the dancing scene, briefly showing Cry Baby exiting the bathroom stall and meeting Fleur before showing the dance again. Kelly and Fleur are seen at the top of an orange tree, with Kelly using a knife to cut open Fleur's head. The shot then cuts back to the bathroom, where Cry Baby removes her own eyes and puts them in Fleur's head and vice versa. Kelly pulls open Fleur's head and places an orange inside, laughing as orange juice flows out from Fleur's mouth. Cry Baby retrieves a ladder, using it to climb to the top of the tree. Kelly drops the second orange she was about to put in Fleur's head when she spots Cry Baby, and Cry Baby uses her powers to make Kelly disappear, leaving a cloud of pink smoke. Cry Baby closes Fleur's head and the video cuts to black as it ends. Cast * Fleur: Zion Moreno * Kelly: Maggie Budzyna Errors * The tattoo on the inside of Melanie's arm can be seen when she begins dancing with the orange. Trivia * This song and Nurse's Office are the only non-explicit songs on K-12. * Melanie threw orange peels at the crowd while performing the song on tour.https://www.instagram.com/p/B3lT4kFF2nz/ * Although it was originally reported that the song was based on a personal experience of Melanie's, she later confirmed the statement was false. Gallery Orange Juice/Gallery References Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Michael Keenan Category:Melanie Martinez Category:K-12 Category:2019